Semiconductor processing often involves the deposition of films or layers over or on a semiconductor substrate surface which may or may not have other layers already formed thereon. One manner of effecting the deposition of such films or layers is through chemical vapor deposition (CVD). CVD involves a chemical reaction of vapor phase chemicals or reactants that contain the desired constituents to be deposited on the substrate or substrate surface. Reactant gases are introduced into a reaction chamber or reactor and are decomposed and reacted at a heated surface to form the desired film or layer.
There are three major CVD processes which exist and which may be utilized to form the desired films or layers. These are: atmospheric pressure CVD (APCVD), low pressure CVD (LPCVD), and plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD). The former two processes (APCVD and LPCVD) are characterized by their pressure regimes and typically use thermal energy as the energy input to effect desired chemical reactions. The latter process (PECVD) is characterized by its pressure regime and the method of energy input.
In PECVD systems, rather than relying on thermal energy to initiate and sustain chemical reactions, RF-induced glow discharge is used to transfer energy to the reactant gases. Such allows the substrate to remain at a lower temperature than the APCVD and LPCVD systems. Lower substrate temperatures are desirable in some instances because some substrates do not have the thermal stability to accept coating by the other methods. Other desirable characteristics include that deposition rates can be enhanced and films or layers with unique compositions and properties can be produced. Furthermore, PECVD processes and systems provide other advantages such as good adhesion, low pinhole density, good step coverage, adequate electrical properties, and compatibility with fine-line pattern transfer processes.
One problem, however, associated with deposition processing including PECVD processing stems from non-uniform film or layer coverage which can result especially in high aspect ratio topographies. For example, a problem known as "bread-loafing" or cusping can typically occur in deposition processing. Such normally involves undesirable non-uniform build-up of deposited material forming what appear as key hole spaces between features on a substrate. One prior art solution has been to conduct multiple depositions of very thin layers with intervening plasma etching treatments. The intervening plasma etching serves to remove or cut away the cusps to form a more uniformly applied layer. Thereafter, repeated depositions and etchings are conducted until the desired coverage is achieved. It is desirable to improve upon the quality of film or layer deposition in PECVD processes and reactors.
This invention grew out of concerns associated with improving PECVD processing systems and methods. This invention also grew out of concerns associated with improving the advantages and characteristics associated with PECVD systems, including those advantages and characteristics mentioned above.